SOUL SAID WHAT? NEW AND IMPROVED
by death's little sis1
Summary: new and improved version of Soul Said What? you should read that one first then this one to see how far i have come in my writing
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my first FanFiction so please send me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ( ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID )

_**SOUL SAID WHAT?**_

Soul sat alone on his bed with his headphones blaring some random song. He was too happy to care what it was. Now he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. He had been like this ever since a hour ago.

_**1 hour ago **_

Soul and Maka were sitting on the steps of the DWMA after a long day of classes. "Soul we better get home befor Blair gets off from work so we can set up the decorations for the party" Maka said standing up and starting down the stairs. Soul was lost in his thoughts for the second time that day and didn't hear a word she said. Noticing this Maka walked back up the stairs and stood infront of him "Soul...Hello...Earth to Soul...Is anyone in there?" she said tapping him on the head with her knuckles. "What the heck Maka what is ur problem" "You didn't hear a word i just said to you did you Soul?" "something about going home, why? If it's coming from your big mouth it doesn't matter to me!". "I'll be sure to tell that one to Blair when I tell her you didn't help set up for her birthday." "Wait what?" Soul had, for the third year in a row, forgotten their friend Blair's birthday. Usually he wold pick up a cat toy or something for her, but her favorite pet store had just closed down the week befor. "Maka you wouldn't have happened to buy her something would you?" Soul asked hoping to Lord Death himself that she had and that she would let him have some credit if he promised to make dinner for the rest of the week. "Soul please tell me you didn't forget to get her something AGAIN" Maka knew exactly what he was hinting at. He couldn't hide it from her after all this time.

They had been meister and weapon for over 5 years as of next month. So she knew all his little quirks by this point. Even if she couldn't have told by looking at him, she could see that his soul wavelength was going crazy. "Soul you can't keep doing this okay? I can't keep saving your sorry butt when ever you forget something like this. What's with you lately anyway? Your more forgetful than usual; is something wrong?" "Thanks for your concern but i don't need it ok there is nothing wrong i just don't feel like remembering." Maka knew what was really going on though. Soul had finally hit the wall. He was finally feeling the feelings he had always caried without knowing it.

Death the Kid came walking down the stairs with his twin pistols, Liz and Patty. "Hey Kid you still coming over later for Blair's party?" The younge Reaper looked up from his perfectly symetrical binder to look at her. "Of coarse Liz, Patty, and I will certainly be there". Soul looked over at his OCD friend and suddenly felt a tug at his heart. He stood up, mumbled something about getting Blair a gift, and took off down the stairs to where his motorcycle was parked. The minute he got to his bike he jumped on and sped off. "What was that about" Kid asked quizically. "Oh nothing he just realized how he really feels about certain things" Maka said with a devious smile. "Since Soul just ditched his decorating job, would anyone like to join me?" Liz and Patty had huge smiles spreading across their faces "We can help." Liz said "Kid mabey you should go check on Soul" Liz had picked up on what Maka had said but as usual Patty was lost. "I guess i could do that. I'll see you girls later then" and with that Kid ran in the direction soul had gone in. He called Bezzelbub out of his rest so he could find Soul faster.

Soul sat on the roof above his room. He had stoped by a random store and bought Blair a gift card so she could get whatever it was cat girls liked. He was still thinking about the feeling he had when he had seen Kid. "What was that tug?" Just as he was about to jump down he heard a voice in his and Maka's apartment. "Soul are you in here? It's me Kid. I really need to talk to you." Soul sat frozen in place 'What is Kid doing here? I can't let him see me'. Just as he pulled his feet out of sight, Kid came to his window and looked out. Not knowing that Soul was just feet above him he began talking to himself. "Why is it whenever I want to tell Soul how I really feel about him, he runs off or just won't talk to me? I love him. I really do love him. If he only knew about the dreams i've about him. I just wish I could tell him the truth." Kid went to stand by Soul's bed and closed his eyes taking in the feel of the room. Soul, having heard every word, slipped back in the window and went behind Kid without making a sound. He through his arms around Kid's waist and wispered in his ear. "What was that Kiddo? Did I hear you say you love me?" Soul tightened his grip on the reaper and pulled him onto the bed so that he was sitting in his lap "Soul I... I didn't realize you were here. I bet your mad at me now huh?" Kid felt his face burning up as a deep blush covered it. "Mad...not a chance... relieved is more like it" and with that he turned Kid around and kissed him full on. Kid found himself getting lost in this kiss. 'so this is what love feels like' he thought to himself, feeling Soul pulling him under every second that passed. "Wait does that mean, you like me back soul?" he said pulling back at the sudden reilization. "I think I finally understand Kid... I think i AM in love with you" Kid felt himself loosing cantrol after hearing those words. He could feel the truth of them just by the way his soul's wavelengths were a little surprised about the fact of love finally finding him. Soul looked into Kid's eyes "Would you PLEASE stop looking at my soul Kiddo" Kid blushed, realizing that he had made it all to obvious that that was what he had been doing. "Sorry Soul, I guess I was just a bit curious" Soul remember the phrase Maka used to say to him when he was snooping around her room, just befor she would Maka-Chop him. "Curiosity killed the cat" "What was that Soul?" Soul hadn't realized he had said it aloud. "Oh nothin. Come with me I wanna show you something" He took Kid by the hand and steered him out the door and all the way to Gallow Manors. "Kid close your eyes" Soul whispered in his ear befor picking him up on his back and carrying him up the stairs and into the music room. He set Kid down and then sat next to him. "Can I open my eyes yet Soul". Kid was starting to get restless. "Yeah go ahead babe!" Kid blushed at being called babe by Soul. When he opened his eyes he noted where they were, and that he was sitting next to Soul on the piano bench. Soul had his fingers resting on the keys and was smiling. He looked away from Kid as he started to play. The music was a mix of happiness and pain, success and failure, loneliness and togetherness. Kid found himself swaying inhis seat to he sweet sound of the keys. As he coninued to listen he set his head on Soul's sholder. When Soul finished his song he relized that Kid had dosed off on his sholder so he picked Kid up bridal style and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. He put Kid into his bed and covered him with the blanket, being sure to do it symetrically so as not to upset Kid when he woke up. He wrote a note to his love who was sleeping so peacefully.

Dear Kid,

You fell asleep and i had to go get ready for Blair's party or Maka would kill me. I will see you there later on. Have an answer for me when you get there. Your question to answer is: Will you go out with me Death The Kid.

I'll be waiting for your answer,

Soul

Soul set the note on the table by the door and left.

When Kid woke up he looked around the room. "How did I get into my room." He thought back to the last thing he could remember. "I must have fallen asleep on Soul's sholder and then he must have carried me in here." He sat up in his bed and looked around his room. He looked at his clock and noted that it was almost time for him to leave for Blair's party which, by his request, was set to start at 8pm sharp. He went into his closet and picked out his most symetrical party outfit. He came out with his clothing and was about to put it on when he saw a peice of paper on the table by his door. He saw that it was a note from Soul and smiled. As soon as he was changed he was out the door on his was to Maka and Soul's apartment. He carried two bags, one on each arm. Each had an outfit, one for Liz and one for Patty. He was almost running down the street out of excitement at the fact that he was going to see Soul. He stopped dead in his tracks just one block from the apartment. He had the sudden feeling like he had forgotten something in his hurry. Whatever it was, he was sure he would igure it out later. He started to run again after he looked at a clock in the store front window next to him and saw he had only 30 seconds to get to the party or he would be late.

Soul sat in the living room with his party shirt and shorts on. He was waiting for Kid to get there and hoping to Lord Death that he would have his answer. He had sent Blair to the store to get Maka a book so that when everyone showed up she wouldn't be there. There was a knock on the door. Soul jumped up and ran over, opening the door, Black*Star and Tsubaki were standing in the hallway with a brightly colored box each. He urged his two assasin friends into the apartment and quickly shut the door. "Where are the others?" Tsubaki asked as Soul walked over to them. "They're in the back room Liz, Patty, and Maka are almost finished setting up. They pushed me out when I said I would help." Soul said with a sigh. He spilled all the information about what was going to happen for the rest of the night to the two assasins. As they were setting the gifts in the closet, there was another knock on the door. Soul knew that it was either Kid or Blair. He rushed to the door and as he opened it he saw that it was Kid. Kid was bright red and was panting as if he had just run a mile. Soul, holding back all his urges to hug the shinigami, ushered him into the apartment and followed all the same steps that he had done with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Then all of the teens piled into the back room. Blair had just sent Soul a txt saying she was on her way. Liz and Patty hadn't changed into their symetrical outfits, much to Kid's dismay. He was just about to mention this when they all heard Blair walk in the door. As she made her way throught the house, she was shocked to find that it was empty. She dropped off the book in Maka's room and went to the back room, which had been turned into her bed room not to long ago. As soon as she flipped on the light she saw everyone pop out from random places and scream "SURPRIZE". She had thought that they had forgotten about her birthday. "I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOUR THE BEST" Blair yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. They ate the cake that Maka had baked, listened to a song that Soul had composed, learned the rules of the assasin from Tsubaki and Black*Star, and had fun redecorating Blair's room, with the help of Kid to make sure it was symetrical. All that was left to do was open the preasents. As Blair opened each one she gave the giver of that gift a hug. Maka gave her a gift card to Victoria's Secret, Tsubaki gave her a beautiful new witch hat, Black*Star gave her an autographed picture of his godly self, Liz and Patty gave her a matching outfit to go with the new hat, Soul gave her the gift card to Pets R Us, and Kid...realized what he had forgotten at home. "Crap I knew I forgot something. I should have known." Kid was on the floor having another one of his attacks. "Wait Kid", Soul said getting his attention, " come here". They stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. " I know what you can give Blair", Soul whispered. " What Soul? I forgot her gift at my house." Soul whispered his plan into Kid's ear. "All I need to know is your answer to that question I asked you earlier." Soul said as he finished. " I guess you'll just have to find out in there, now won't you." Kid whispered back with a very sexy smile on his face. He turned around and walked back into the room as Black*Star was leaving to go get a snack from the kitchen. Soul followed Kid into the room and went back to his seat. Kid was nervous as he stoof in front on the group. "My real preasent for Blair was left at home so I had to come up with a new one. Blair I would like you to know that Soul has told me how he feels. I thought that since you were the only one he told, and you approved, that you would be the person to hear this first, other than Soul of coarse. I feel the same way. So this is also a gift for him. Soul my answer is YES." Blair started jumping up and down. Her eyes were full of tears of joy as she hugged Kid. Soul stood up and walked to Kid. Blair released the OCD boy so that they could have their first hug as a couple.

Everyone else was so confused. Kid and Soul put their arms around each other, and seeing their friends were lost, Soul stated out loud " I'm gay ". All the girl's squeed and awwed as Soul and Kid turned to each other and shared their first kiss. " WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Eveyone turned around and relized that Black*Star had just entered the room. Maka was the first and only to answer. "Soul just said that he's gay" The look on the male assasin's face was priceless. "SOUL SAID WHAT?"


	2. Sorry Everyone

_**I'm sorry for all the mis-spellings in this story but as i'm sure many of you know it is hard to type wonderfully on WordPad. There is no spell check so yet again i'm very sorry. I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME.**_


End file.
